Event Commands Page 1 (RPG Maker 2000)
Column 1 Message Just type in your text in the field. If you insert a face graphic, you will have less room for text. I can get about 48 characters with a face graphic, but some people seem to be having problems with their text. Just experiment to see how much you can fit in a message. You can insert any one of these in a message also: \\ *Shows a char "\". Apparently the program uses \ as a default pre-command char. So you cant use it on its own because it will turn anything that follows it into a message command. If nothing follows it, you get an error and your game closes. \Cn *Set the text's color (n is a color number) (looks to me like theres 20 different colors) (I'm color blind though : ]) \Sn *Set speed of the message (n 1 - 20). 1 = fastest without pauses; 20 = slowest (and its slooooow) \Nn *Shows name of the hero characters. (n is a number pertaining to the list of heroes in the Database) \Vn *Shows variables number value. (n is the number of the variable) \$ *Shows the party's money. It appears in a window in the top right corner. \! *Pauses message. Show of the next word is done by pressing space bar. ex. "Test \! Testing" When the message displays; "Test" will show - (press space bar/enter) then "Testing" will show. \. *1/4 Delay before next letter. \| *1 Delay before next letter. \>/\< *Shows the letter of " Store that it is put in "\>" and "\<" momentarily. Usage: \>X\< will display X in the message. Its purpose seems useless really. \^ *This causes the message to close by itself .Use it with \| \| \| \^ and the message will close after a few seconds. Use it by itself and the message closes as soon as the text finishes displaying. \_ *Shows half a space. If it looks like a couple letters are not far enough apart, use this \_ to space them a bit. Note: The color of the text depends on System Graphics with control of letter "\C". tons of the special symbols also: $A: Sword $B: Shield $C: Star of Solomon(David) Planetary Symbols $D: Sun $E: Moon $F: Mercury $G: Venus $H: Venus (inverted) $I: Mars $J: Jupiter $K: Saturn $L: Uranus $M: Neptune $N: Pluto Astrological Signs $O: Aries $P: Taurus $Q: Gemini $R: Cancer $S: Leo $T: Virgo $U: Libya $V: Scorpio $W: Sagittarius $X: Capricorn $Y: Aquarius $Z: Pisces $a: face (smile) $b: Face (normal) $c: face (frown) $d: sweat 1 $e: sweat 2 $f: spade clear $g: heart clear $h: diamond clear $i: club clear $j: spade filled $k: heart filled $l: diamond filled $m: club filled $n: skull $o: cross $p: sun $q: moon $r: Dot Arrows $s: Up $t: Right $u: Down $v: Left $w: Up-Right $x: Down-Right $y: Down-Left $z: Up-Left Message Style Window Format: Norm displays the message window with a color in the background. The color is determined by the System Graphics. Trans displays the message window totally transparent, with no border either. Window Position: Up, Mid, Down displays he message window at the top, middle, or bottom. Note that if a check is put in the Autoscroll option, the window may not appear where you want it to if it hides the hero char. Options: Autoscroll, prevents hero from hiding makes the message window never overlap the hero sprite even if the window position would otherwise cover it. Other events wait forces the commands to wait untill the message window is closed before they execute. Ok, Cancel, Help. Do I really need to explain these? Face Graphics Select which or Imported faceset you want with the . The will clear the image and not display any graphic in all the following messages you make. You can put the face graphic on the left or right side of the message window with the Display Position. Also the Option:Flip Horizontal, will make the graphic mirror image itself (ie:make a graphic that looks left, look right instead). Show Choice This Event Command asks for input from the player. There are 4 choices for each Show Choice, that you can edit. Yes, No, Maybe, Will you ____ and so on. Decide what/if there is a Cancel Case and which choice (if any) will determine the Cancel Case. Once you have a Show Choice command, you need to put more commands in the :Yes Case by double clicking on the <> below it. As well as commands for the :No Case (if any). This way when the player make their choice; the Show Choice command will run the proper commands and ignore the excepting case commands. Input Number This had me stumped for a while so I though I would save you the time trying to figure it out. This is a total spoiler, so if you like figuring things out for yourself don't read this. This will all be simple instructions and explanations and assumes you are familiar with the basic Event Commands. 1. Make an event. 2. Set a Variable as a number 1 to 6 digits long. 3. Message:Type "Enter Numeric Password." 4. Select "Input Number" and store it into a fresh variable. 5. Make a "Fork Option" Select 'Variable' is the Variable you set in step 2, under that, select Varial (Variable but got cut off) is the variable set from the "Input Number" (step 4), select 'same' from the drop down box under that. Put a check in the 'Option' below. What this does is checks to see if the first variable you made (step2) is identical to the variable made by the "Input Number" (step4). If it is the fork continues with further commands. If it isn't then the fork skips to the Excepting Case and follows through with the commands listed there. Change Switch This creates or manipulates a Switch. One: Put a dot here and click to open the Select Switch dialog and create a switch. This is where you chose a switch number and name it. Rang: This selects a random switch in a range from # to # determined by you. Variable: Creates the switch based on a variables setting. Operation: ON: Turns the switch on. OFF: Turns the switch off. ON/OFF Trigger: This makes the switch turn OFF if it is on or ON if it is off. Change Variable Create Variable: One: Click the to open the Select Variable dialog. Similar to the Select Switch dialog. This is where you chose a variable and name it or just select it. Rang: Variable: Make a variable based on another variables setting. Operation: Choose what the switch is to do. Set: This just sets the variable as determined below in Operand. +: This increases the variable number as determined below in Operand. -: This decreases the variable number as determined below in Operand. *: This multiplies the variable number as determined below in Operand. /: This divides the variable number as determined below in Operand. Surplus: Operand: Choose what the switch is to be set to. Set: Set the variables number here. Variable: Set the variables number from a different predetermined variable. Variable: As above. Rand: Set the Variable as a random number. Items: Set the variable as an items number. Hero: Set the variable from a heroes number. Character: Other: Set the variable from some other factor. Tutorial from taken from the forum. OK...to understand VARIABLES, you must thoroughly understand SWITCHES. If you don't know how to use switches, then go learn that before you start messing with variables..now that's out of the way..here goes. Think of a VARIABLE as a SWITCH...except it is in some ways better than a switch, because ONE VARIABLE can do MULTIPLE EVENTS. OK here's a simple example..let's say you want 3 enemies to appear one after the other and when the battle is over they'll all be gone..now with SWITCHES you might use 3 switches one for each enemy..but with a variable you'd just use one..here's how.. 1. Create an event called 'Enemy trio attack' ..have it tripped by contact with hero or common...under the events..put set variable to 1. 2. Create another event called 'Enemy 1' ..Page 1 is blank..page 2 is parallel process with a variable switch (name it Trio Battle)set to 1, the monster you chose is set to be visible, and the events are as follows..(1)Some kind of sound effect..(2)wait 5 millsec..(3)Change Variable set to 2 3. Create another event called 'enemy 2' and place it near 'enemy 1' event..set up everything as in enemy one(or just copy and paste the enemy 1 event as I do)..set its switch to Trio Battle set to 2..change the events to set variable to 3..I think you get the idea to get rid of the enemies after the battle just set the variable to say 5.then have the page 3 on ALL events have variable 5 take them to non-events ...as written this setup won't work perfectly..you'll find you'll have to adjust the wait times etc. and I know this is confusing, since I know how to do these variables, at least they work for me..I intended this mainly to show how variables can be used to even more advantage than switches alone...keep in mind, you have 5000 switches and 5000 variables..even if you can't figure out how to use variables you still have plenty of switches to play with(if I remember right RPG95 only had 1000 switches and NO variables) Timer Operations This command allows you to make a timer. Operation: Choose Set, Start, or Stop. Set: Sets the timer as determined by the Operand. Start: This starts the timer. Stop: This stops the timer. Operand: Set: Set the timer to a pre-determined minutes and seconds. Variable: Sets the timer based on a variables setting. Timers Start Options: Display Timer: Shows the timer ticking down on screen. Available in battle: Makes the timer run during battles. Change Gold Held This command allows you to adjust the money the hero party has. Operation: Add Money: Adds an amount of coin as determined below in Operand. Reduce Money: Deduces an amount of coin as determined in Operand. Operand: Set: Adjusts the amount of money that will be added, or removed from the hero party. Variable: Adjusts the amount of money that will be added, or removed from the hero party based on a pre-determined variable. Add Item This command manipulates the items in a hero party. This deals with the Items in the Database. Operation: Add Item: Choose if the item is added to the hero party inventory. Drop Item: Choose if the item is removed from the hero party. Add/Drop Item: Fix: Select which item is added, removed. Variable: Select which item is added, removed based on a variable. Operand: Set: Determine how many of said item(s) will be added/removed. Variable: Determine how many of said item(s) will be added/removed based on a variable. Change Party This command allows you to add or remove party members. This deals with the Heroes in the Database. Operation: Add Member: Choose this to add a member. Remove Member: Choose this to take a member out of the party. Replace Main Char: Fix: Choose which hero is to be added/removed. Variable: Let a pre-determined variable decide which member is added/removed. Change EXP Use this command to increase or decrease experience points for specific hero chars. Target: All Party Members: Select exp incr/decr for all heroes in the party. Fix: Select just one hero to get the incr/decr/ of exp. Variable: Allow a variable to select the char who gets the incr/decr/ exp. Operation: Incr. EXP: Adds experience as determined below in Operand. Decr. EXP: Removes experience as determined in Operand. Operand: Set: You determine the amount of EXP gained/lost. Variable: Let a variable determine the amount of EXP lost/gained. Option: Show Level Up Message: Does just what it says. Change Level Use this command to increase or decrease the Level(s) for specific hero chars. Target: All Party Members: Select level incr/decr for all heroes in the party. Fix: Select just one hero to get the incr/decr/ of level. Variable: Allow a variable to select the char who gets the incr/decr/ level. Operation: Incr. Level: Adds to the level as determined below in Operand. Decr. Level: Removes level(s) as determined in Operand. Operand: Set: You determine the amount of level(s) gained/lost. Variable: Let a variable determine the amount of level(s) lost/gained. Option: Show Level Up Message: Does just what it says. Change Abilities Use this command to change the Ability(s) for specific hero chars. Target: All Party Members: Select ability change for all heroes in the party. Fix: Select just one hero to get the change of ability. Variable: Allow a variable to select the char who gets the ability change. Operation: Every Ability Cost: This will improve the ability you select from the drop down box. Set how much the ability is improved with the Operand below. Move Back Ability: This will cause the ability selected to get worse by a set/variable number as chosen below. Ability Cost Type (drop down box): Select the ability that will be affected from this drop down box. Operand: Set: Type a number to improve/worsen the chosen ability. Variable: Choose a variable that was set with a certain number previously to impact the ability. Change Skill Use this command to add/remove Skills for specific hero chars. This deals with the Tech Skills in the Database. Target: All Party Members: Select skill gained/removed for all heroes in the party. Fix: Select just one hero to gain/remove the skill. Variable: Allow a variable to select the char who gets/forgets the skill. Operation: Memorize Skill: Select to learn a new skill. Forget Skill: Choose to lose/forget a skill. Change Tech Skill: Fix: Choose a specific skill to forget/learn. Variable: Let a variable select the Skill. Column 2 Change Equipment Change HP Change MP Change Condition Full Recovery Take Damage Change Hero Name Change Hero Degree Set Hero Walk GFX Change Vehicle GFX Change System BGM Change System SE Set System Graphics Screen Exchange Style [[Category: RPG Maker 2000 Event Commands]